


I'll Have the Usual, If the Usual is You

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another ordinary night in their extraordinary lives. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have the Usual, If the Usual is You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to nuna_fanworks, written for the 2009 Holiday Fic Exchange (given to jain); Inspired by the Mirotic Concert and the remixed performance of "Hug." Beta'd by Rana and Eliza [ ::pouts:: ]. Title suggested by Rana.

It started out routine enough. The usual drive to the arena. The usual debates over who sits where, the usual bantering, the usual pointed jabs and jokes. The usual arrival with the usual race between Junsu and Yoochun for the massage table. Yunho staying behind as usual to thank their driver. Jaejoong making the usual teasing remarks to Changmin about his use of the internet.

He expected the usual one-touch, a hit to the shoulder or chest, a punch in the arm. What Jaejoong didn't anticipate was Changmin catching a loop on his jeans, jerking him back around, and pushing him up against the nearest wall. What he didn't expect was his dongsaeng closing the distance with one sharp, hungry look in his eyes, pulling him close by the hips before laying one hell of a kiss on him. What he couldn't have imagined was how speechless it would leave him as Min growled in his throat and pulled away, nailing him to the spot with a look that said very clearly he had made his point.

Jaejoong's mouth was hanging open and he was breathing like he'd just finished a heavy dance routine, but Changmin merely licked his lips, turned and walked away toward the dressing rooms. Like usual.

"Yeah, you had that coming." He jerked at Yunho's voice, looked over to see him leaning against the wall, watching from a spot down the hall.

"But--I thought--I mean--the porn!" Jaejoong's mouth was still catching up to his spinning head.

"Apparently that is not exactly what does it for him."

Jaejoong couldn't help bringing a hand up to trace his lips. "Why didn't he say something?"

Yunho laughed, and pushed off the wall. "I think he just did, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong pouted. "How long have you known? What did he tell you?" He didn't wait for answers. "Did you know he could kiss like that?"

Yunho looked a little sheepish, ran a hand up along his jaw. "I found out just before he asked my permission to try it on you."

"You found out..." Jaejoong trailed off. "Your _permission_?!" Now he was turned on--and pissed. He scowled at Yunho, and then saw the way his mouth twitched. Realized Changmin had just one-touched him with his _mind_. Fucker.

Then he realized what Yunho had actually said. "He did that to you?"

Yunho came closer and leaned up against the wall next to him. "He did." The thought took Jaejoong's breath away. Again.

"That bother you?" He heard Yunho's concern behind the amusement, but all he could think about was Yunho being held against the wall by Changmin, mouth demanding answer.

He huffed. "What bothers me is that I better damn well be there the next time anything like that happens."

Yunho grinned, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Count on it."

Jaejoong turned into that certainty, meeting Yunho's lips, always comforting and familiar. The embers left in Changmin's wake reignited, and they found themselves carried further afield than a usual kiss stolen in a vacant hall should lead them. It was Yunho who pulled away first, hand clamped behind Jaejoong's neck, forehead pressed to forehead.

"Jaejoong..." Yunho's voice carried the same intensity as when he warned of ledges and cliffs.

"Oh yeah," Jaejoong whispered, taking a deep breath and marveling not for the first time at Yunho's breath control. Which now made him think about Changmin's breath control in totally new ways. Which made him even more breathless.

"We have a thing to go do."

Jaejoong laughed at that. Sometimes he believed Yunho played it so strait-laced just to give him the chance to buck authority. "Merely foreplay," he whispered and turned down the hall toward the dressing rooms.

Yunho began to laugh low in his throat, but Jaejoong turned around suddenly, and in a perfect imitation of Changmin's actions, pushed Yunho against the wall and stopped just as their lips brushed. "If, of course, I have your _permission_."

"Better," Yunho stepped closer, eyes sparkling. Jaejoong grinned. He loved it when Yunho abandoned protocol. "You'll have my assistance."

***

It was during the newly revamped version of "Hug" that they got their revenge. Thousands of adoring fans, and with Yunho distracting from one side, Jaejoong managed to rattle the unflappable dongsaeng from his knees. And no need to ask Junsu and Yoochun twice to pitch in with the ambush. Or once for that matter; the two went merrily right along with the unspoken plan. To his credit, Changmin carried the vocals in spite of the rise of color in his cheeks.

When it was over, third encore and the lights finally down for good, the five of them walked off the stage together. Junsu and Yoochun were cracking each other up just ahead, and Jaejoong slid his arm around Changmin.

"You should have said something."

The answer was immediate. "You should have listened better." Jaejoong grinned into the darkness. He was listening now.

"What plans do you have for tonight?" one of the stage managers asked behind them.

"Oh you know," he heard Yunho say as they came out into the bright hallway. "The usual."


End file.
